It would be hot
by MoreThanTonight
Summary: Seb has a kink and Hunter thinks it's a little wierd. Basically fluff and silly domesticality. Trigger warning for like a few drops of blood, but nothing major. For this prompt: Imagine your OTP in the shower/bath together. Person A is helping Person B shave (legs, jaw, whatever) and Person B gets nicked with the blade. Person A wipes the blood away and kisses the cut better.


One of the definite perks of Sebastian and Hunter having their own apartment was being able to take a bath together without worrying about nosy parents or bothersome students. They moved together after high school when they discovered that they were both going to study in Chicago and Hunter had wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought of living at the university dorms. The college life of endless booze, loud trance music and random roommates who smoke weed in his personal space didn't appeal to him the way it did to some others. Sebastian, being the practical boyfriend that he was, found him an apartment that met Hunter's standards. And if the apartment was large enough for Sebastian to live in too, well.. then he couldn't be blamed for it. It would be _such a waste_ to not take advantage of the extra space.

And now, even though they have been living together for over a year, the novelty of taking a bath together hadn't worn off. Sebastian loved those moments where they could just forget about coursework and exams, where they could just light a few obnoxiously nice scented candles, pop open a bottle of champagne and just enjoy the simple presence of each other. Sebastian wasn't a romantic sap or anything, he just loved the massages he got in return for setting this up. And if the night ended with sex, he couldn't be blamed for planning that either.

"_What_ did you say?" Hunter blurted, almost spilling his half-full glass of champagne. His short brown hair looked almost black when it was drenched in water, and he was covered waist down with bubbles that smelled suspiciously of strawberries.

Sebastian was sitting with his back against the wall of the marble bathtub. The simple luxuries of not having to live off the petty cash from student loans. He had to be extra kind to his mother and be the perfect son all summer between high school and university, but it was all worth it.

Hunter was perched between his legs, his toned back facing Sebastian, and Sebastian's arm wrapped snuggly around his boyfriend's waist. "What? It would be hot," Sebastian countered lazily, his hand trailing up Hunter's abs.

"You think shaving my legs would be _hot_?" Hunter asked slowly, as though he was sure that Sebastian had lost his mind.

Sebastian's voice was lowered, his lips pressed against the shell of Hunter's ear. "Totally. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since we saw that swim race on TV, to be honest," he whispered. "C'mon, Hunt. What are you worried about? It's winter. No one is going to notice that you don't have hair on your calves."

"I don't know, Seb-.." Hunter was interrupted by the wet press of Sebastian's lips against his own. "Fine," he gave in at last, making Sebastian smile like Hunter was the sun and he was blinded by it. Or at least a combination of that and an I-knew-it smirk. Just for that smile, Hunter was willing to do anything. Even if it meant shaving his damn legs. Bracing himself, he placed their champagne glasses down on the edge of the bathtub.

When Sebastian had a razor ready, Hunter just raised his eyebrows. "Why do I have the feeling that you planned all of this?"

"I just know that you aren't immune to my charm," Sebastian shot back with a grin and pulled Hunter's ankles back so that his knees were underneath Hunter's chin. "Don't be a baby about this. It'll grow back," he assured him.

The angle was a little awkward, but Sebastian liked to think that he was an expert with the razor. After all, he was always spotted clean-shaved and took pride in his impeccable appearance. A forlorn sigh left Hunter's lips when the razor pealed away a strip of downy light hair. "See, it's so pretty already," Sebastian cooed. "So soft too.." he whispered, running his hand up the hairless patch of skin.

"The things I do for you," Hunter sighed. Just when his right leg was almost hairless and looked like it belonged to a baby, Hunter felt a sharp sting shoot up his leg.

"Fuck! Did you just cut me?"

"Uh.. no," Sebastian muttered to himself, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. A tiny droplet of blood trickled down Hunter's leg, making both the men wince. They were tough when it came to most things, but both of them equally hated the sight of blood. "It's nothing.. It's just a tiny nick," he assured Hunter and quickly washed it away.

"I can't believe that you just… I'm never letting you shave me again," Hunter grumbled, his eyes fixed on the cut. Honestly, it was barely a nick and it had already stopped bleeding, which made Sebastian sigh in relief.

"Could have been worse. I could have tried to shave your pubes instead," Sebastian countered easily and shifted so that Hunter was leaning against the wall of the tub and he was kneeling down in the water in front of him. "Here, it's barely a scratch, Hunt," he whispered, kissing his kneecap. And just like that, he laid a trail of tender kisses down to the cut, each softer than the previous. "I'm sorry for being so careless. No more shaving, yeah?" he murmured, kissing the shallow cut.

"You want me to walk around with one shaved leg?" Hunter asked incredulously. Well, that would just look stupid. "Just gimme the damn razor and I'll do the rest myself," he grumbled, knowing that he had already lost the battle the moment the razor shaved away the first patch of hair. Damn Sebastian for always getting his will, no matter what. Apparently even bleeding in a tub wasn't going to stop Sebastian from getting his smooth-shaved boyfriend.

"Best boyfriend ever," Sebastian grinned lazily and leaned up for a kiss, which Hunter denied him with a turn of his head.

"If you think I'm having sex with you after you freaking cut me, you are sorely mistaken, Mister."


End file.
